


困兽

by bellyache1874



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rape, Rough Sex, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellyache1874/pseuds/bellyache1874
Summary: 父亲的马厩里关了一个男人。
Relationships: OMC/Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 50





	困兽

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布！轮奸！非自愿！  
> 灵感来自剧版猎魔人结尾杰洛特受伤得救那段

1.  
父亲的马厩里关了一个男人。

准确的说，是一个受伤的猎魔人，变异者。在亚瑟的印象里，猎魔人向来不受村民待见。大概在二十多年前，远在他未出生之前，有个猎魔人经过此地，拿了赏金便逃之夭夭，放任怪物继续作恶。每当父亲喝得烂醉，总会骂骂咧咧地抱怨这件事，“婊子养的！”说到激动时，父亲把酒杯摔得稀烂。对于猎魔人，亚瑟只能从大人的只言片语中勉强拼凑出一个模糊的形象——他们是变种的异类，高大，冷漠，言而无信。经过村庄时，他们会把自己藏进那宽大又渗人的斗篷里，来隐藏自己满是疤痕的丑陋外表。他们常常惠顾那些肮脏的妓女，甚至男女不拒，生活淫乱不堪。“婊子养的！”于是，当亚瑟向同伴吹嘘自己对猎魔人的见识时，他也学着父亲咒骂的语气和不屑的神色。事实上，他比任何人都更想亲眼看看猎魔人。

而如今，父亲的马厩里便关了这样一个猎魔人。自那以后的每一个夜晚，马厩也总会亮起灯火，父亲和他的朋友们会聚在那。夜里，亚瑟常被叫骂和嘶吼声吵醒。在最初的几个晚上，好奇心趋势他蹑手蹑脚地趴上虚掩的门缝。有限的视野里，油灯在角落沉默地烧着，父亲几人裤子褪至膝盖，粗暴地压住干草堆上挣扎的困兽。那个双手被铁索紧拷着的男子浑身一丝不挂，泥沙和杂草弄脏了他披散开来的白发，深褐色的血渣斑驳着凝固在脸上。晦暗不明的夜色朦胧了那张染上情欲和苦楚的脸庞，撞进亚瑟年轻的梦里。

他们往往一折腾便是一整夜。

等第二天清晨亚瑟去喂马时，马厩里又仿佛什么都没发生过一样，一身黑衣的猎魔人闭眼端坐在角落里，全无昨夜的狼狈模样。亚瑟当然知道夜里那些人在做什么，他觉得恶心，而这一切归咎起来都是猎魔人的错。婊子养的。想到这里，他忍不住朝角落里吐了一口水，把父亲叫他送来的饭恶狠狠地丢在地上，转身离开。

2.  
那些画面在他脑海里挥之不去。

每天早上，他喂马，给那婊子养的家伙送饭；午间，他在同伴面前吹嘘那些关于猎魔人的见闻，尽管这一切都来自他的想象；晚上，他不再摸黑到马厩窥淫，却也忍不住去想那张苍白失神的脸。他常梦见那隐忍痛苦的低吟声，梦见自己像父亲一样狠狠地压着无法反抗的猎魔人，听他闷哼，哭喊，甚至求饶，一声盖过一声，像潮水一般向他涌去。而他会在尖叫中湿淋淋地醒来。

这样的日子过了好久，一个礼拜，或是半个月。深夜的马厩陆陆续续会有新的访客。看上去，父亲似乎没有放人的意思。一日，当他和往常一样将硬邦邦的面包丢向角落时，猎魔人伸手一把接住，扯得笨重的铁链哐当直响。亚瑟被对方突如其来的反应惊得退了一步，他和男人四目相对，不知道为什么，他定定地站着，竟是忍住了扭头就跑的冲动。

“我叫杰洛特。”男人率先打破了沉默，“你叫亚瑟，对吗？”

亚瑟没敢出声，紧盯着那些粗实的铁链，迟疑地点了点头。关于猎魔人的传闻，可不只是性生活方面的不检点，他们斩妖除魔时的险恶和凶残，亚瑟倒也略有耳闻。

“你和他们不一样，不是吗？”杰洛特问道。

亚瑟张着嘴愣了半晌，没有回答，头也不回地冲出了马厩。

3  
父亲出了远门，也带走了马，马厩恢复从前的寂静。深夜，亚瑟向窗外望去，那个低矮的棚屋黑漆漆的，没了灯，没了咒骂，掌掴，和铁链碰撞的重响。

可亚瑟梦里的潮水却没有因此退去。

现在少了父亲的使唤，他似乎不再有理由再上马厩去。可当他每次经过马厩那扇紧闭的门时，还是会忍不住去想躺在里头的猎魔人。夜幕降临，他提着灯围着屋子绕了一圈又一圈，终是在棚屋破旧的木门前停下。亚瑟屏住呼吸声，轻手轻脚地靠近，偷偷往里望了一眼。借着光，只见猎魔人衣不蔽体，拖着一条伤腿躺在干草堆上，他双眼紧闭，就这么静静地躺着，仿佛一滩被人遗忘的死物，毫无生气。

亚瑟小心翼翼地敲了敲门板，杰洛特没有醒来。昏暗的棚屋里一片死寂，耳边只剩下手中的灯火噼啪作响。

“嘿，猎魔人。”他试探了一句。角落里那团黑影没有任何动静。回应他的只有自己胸腔里砰砰直撞的心跳。

亚瑟壮起胆子，提着灯来到杰洛特跟前。昏迷中的猎魔人异常的安静，没了往日的煞气，如同一只被驯服的兽类，唯有微蹙的眉间似在努力保持最后一丝警惕。亚瑟从未如此靠近过猎魔人，他伸手轻轻点过杰洛特袒露的胸膛，腹肌，那里布满新旧交错的伤口，一直延伸到腰侧，昏暗中更显狰狞可怖。猎魔人的体温显然比常人低一些，当指腹沿着突起的疤痕划过紧致的腰线时，冰凉的触感席卷着一股难以言喻的情绪走遍全身，密密麻麻地落在亚瑟的每一簇神经上，他分不清是兴奋还是恐惧，梦里的潮水渐渐漫过脚踝，膝盖，朝腿间涌去。亚瑟的呼吸变得沉重，一股无名火从下身窜起，他再也没有忍住，撕开男人身上本就褴褛的破布，像一只长久未进食的饿犬，本能扑向眼前的猎物。他抬起猎魔人壮实的大腿，急切地撞了上去。

年轻人的第一次来得猛烈，却结束得草率。亚瑟一通乱撞，很快便射了出来。他瘫在干草堆上喘起粗气，大脑一片空白，初尝禁果的快感夹杂着羞愧和罪恶感，刚才短暂的欢愉如梦一般，令他深陷泥潭不能自拔。他拖着绵软的双腿想趁猎魔人醒来之前赶紧离开，却又中了邪似的留在原地。正值血气方刚的年纪，亚瑟刚泄完火的下体再次蠢蠢欲动，这一次他完全大起胆来，扶着性器长驱直入，俯在杰洛特身上急切地挺动起来。他居高临下地盯着失去意识的男人，这段时间来，他还是第一次得以细细地端详这张脸。杰洛特看起来比想象中更年轻，与传闻中苍老丑陋的形象截然不同。他禁不住思索这张漂亮的脸蛋会在猎杀妖魔时露出什么样的神色，无论他在别人的传言里如何威风，如何勇猛，私底下还不是被人锁在马棚，沦为他人泄欲的器物？他想起自己在朋友前吹嘘时得意洋洋的样子，想起父亲和其他男人野蛮地肏弄这家伙的情形，婊子养的！占有的快感支配着他的大脑，有什么东西在他胸口肆意臌胀。

于是，被欲望冲昏了头的他没有注意到猎魔人正在悠悠转醒，以至于当身下人轻微反抗时，把他给吓得不轻。那湿热的肉穴还绞着他滚烫的下体，大脑混沌如一锅浆糊。心虚的亚瑟在慌乱中按住杰洛特微张的嘴，竟希望他能自己乖乖就范。

“呃……操......”猎魔人缓缓睁开眼睛，日复一日的折磨使他很快明白自己此刻的处境。他伤势严重，又加上这几日的囚禁和虐待，体力本就所剩无几，如今更是连骂人的力气都没有了，只能恶狠狠地瞪了一眼亚瑟。

亚瑟没有停下，意识到杰洛特无力反抗，他更加大胆兴奋起来。杰洛特突然醒来非但没有浇灭他的欲望，反而刺激他的神经，火上浇油般助长他的士气。这个从前令人闻风丧胆的猎魔人如今成了他一个人的性奴，任他一人享用。想到这里，亚瑟加大了冲撞的力度，满意地听见猎魔人脱口而出的痛呼。就像过去的几个深夜里，他躲在门板后面听见的那样。

“操你妈……是我看错你了，你……呃……和你的父亲……所有人都是一样的……混蛋……呃啊！——”猎魔人努力地从喉咙里挤出一句脏话，却被青年猛的一记冲刺撞变了调，该死的！即便那群该死的农民并不在乎他是否高潮，但连日的强暴却还是把他的身体操得异常敏感。他的神智还在初醒的混沌中浮沉，身体却已被粗暴地唤醒。体内横冲直撞的硬物不经意地蹭过最隐晦的地带，沿着脊柱直捣最脆弱的神经，硬生生地从他早已疲惫不堪的躯干里榨取出新的快感。他卯足力气想把年轻人从身上踹下去，却被一个猛冲摁回原地，身后的铁链被撞得剧烈晃动起来，干枯的杂草扎着他的背，留下细微的刺痛。

亚瑟脸涨得通红，他随手撕下一角破布，塞进那张骂骂咧咧的嘴里。他拔高声音矢口否认杰洛特的控诉，却找不出反驳的理由。猎魔人说得没错，他的确正在重复着父亲的暴行……不，这一切都是猎魔人的错！亚瑟把堵在心里的火迁怒于杰洛特可怜的下体，他盲目地抓起猎魔人半硬的性器，生涩地套弄起来。他没有操过人，更没有给人干过这个，磨出茧子的掌心没轻没重地挤压，撸动，迫切地想从里头得到什么似的。也许这能堵住那张喋喋不休的该死的嘴。亚瑟满脑子只剩下这样的想法。

杰洛特早已筋疲力竭，索性自暴自弃，任由摆布。体内每一处感官被强行调动，推向极限，极端的疲惫与极端的兴奋混淆在一起。年轻的亚瑟急切又粗鲁，把他弄得浑身发痛，可这毫无章法的抽送还是或多或少地在他体内堆积出断断续续的快感。他喘着粗气，无意识的呻吟被捂在嘴上的破布尽数堵住，成了支吾的闷响，来不及吞咽的津液不受控制地外溢，缕缕湿热刺激着嘴唇上干涸结痂的血块，火辣辣地烧起来。那是他连日来扛不住折磨时咬出的伤口。

青年知道自己占了上风，开始得寸进尺。令他更变本加厉的是杰洛特逐渐迎合的反应，这使他更加笃定这一切起因于这婊子养的狗东西，而不是自己。“婊子养的！”亚瑟破口大骂，学着父亲的语气。他的大脑已经完全被欲望支配，前端重重冲进杰洛特的体内，意识却宛如膨胀的气球，轻飘飘地升腾起来。他支起杰洛特摇摇欲坠的躯体，狠狠地操入，退出，紧接着一记冲刺。他猛地抽出堵在杰洛特嘴上的破布，那无可抑制的叫喊声顷刻充斥整个马厩。“真是婊子！”亚瑟朝他唾了一口，杰洛特叫得更响，他骂得更欢，仿佛企图借此消磨内心的罪恶感，洗脱自己趁人之危的罪名。

紧锁着猎魔人的铁链随着撞击哐当作响，粗糙的铁锈再次蹭破杰洛特腕间层叠的旧伤，擦出斑斑血迹，杰洛特仅存最后的理智闪过这样的念头：不知道他会先死于破伤风，还是先被这个精力旺盛的年轻人操死在此地。亚瑟的胯一下下顶向他的臀部，淫靡的声响啪啪地打在他的耳膜上。亚瑟从嘴里吐出一些粗鄙的脏话，翻来覆去地用刻薄的字眼羞辱他，泄愤似的巴掌落在他的臀瓣，叠加在那些村民施虐留下的痕迹上。他下意识瑟缩想躲开无理的掌掴，却一把被扯了回去，盛怒中的青年力气出奇的大，而杰洛特搞不清楚到底是自己的哪句话激怒了他。

就快不行了……杰洛特双眼渐渐失去焦距，亚瑟的面孔化作几块明晃晃的光斑，在他的视野里来回耸动。承受不住的快感几乎快要冲垮理智的堤坝，一身紧实的肌肉被捣成一滩烂泥，连勾起指头的力气都被抽空了一样，然而身体越是疲惫，便越是敏感，越是兴奋。杰洛特只觉得自己徘徊在濒死的边缘，被强行顶上高耸的云端。“啊——”他全身无法自控地痉挛，前端抽搐地射出精液，灭顶的快感汹涌而来，伴随着尖锐的耳鸣，已经走向极限的身体瞬时失去支撑，他重重地跌回草堆里，昏死过去。

高潮的余韵缓缓褪去，一阵酸麻和疲惫退潮般淌像四肢百骸。亚瑟如同海啸劫后余生的幸存者，攀着浮木大口喘息。他撑起身子，摇摇晃晃地走了两步，一头栽在棚屋前，沉沉睡去。

翌日，当他睁开眼睛时，那个被锁在马厩里的人已不见踪影，门口只留下沾满泥尘的足印，沿着蜿蜒小径，消失在树林深处。后来他常向路过的商人问起杰洛特，他们重复地讲述从前那些骇人的传闻，却给不出亚瑟想要的答案。他终日惴惴不安，害怕猎魔人回来杀掉自己，借以抹除曾经耻辱的秘密。然而他先等到的不是猎魔人的复仇，而是叛军的入侵，他在反抗中被敌人一刀毙命，倒在血泊里。

至死，亚瑟都不曾再见到过猎魔人。


End file.
